Casey Taylor
Casey Taylor is a British-French teenage girl, residing in Paris, France. With the Cat Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Plagg, Casey transforms into the superheroine Cassis Noir, gaining the power of bad luck and destruction. At some point, with the Mouse Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Mullo, she can transform into Mulmouse, gaining the power of multiplication. During an accidental Miraculous switch with Alisha, she, with the Ladybug Miraculous, when inhabited by Tikki, transforms into Miss Bug, a Ladybug-themed superheroine. As of Queen Noir, she is akumatized into the black-and-white cat-themed supervillain Queen Noir, and after helping and consequently betraying and destroying Hawk Moth, becomes the primary antagonist for the first half of season 2. Appearance Physical appearance Casey is a pale teenage girl at about average or so human height. She has long, dark brown hair that reaches just to the upper part of her thighs, and green eyes with the left eye having a brown segment on the inner part of it. Civilian attire Casey's main indoor outfit consists of an oversized grey tshirt, black pants or random pj bottoms and black socks. When away from home, she wears a short black leather jacket over a purple short sleeved shirt, which has an iron-on sewn patch portraying a cartoony version of the face of one of her pet cats, Mia. With this she wears a short, black pleated skirt with a belt around the waist, black socks and black and white trainer shoes. She will sometimes have part of her hair clipped up, giving the illusion of sideswept bangs. She is always wearing the cat miraculous, which, when disguised, is purple, on the ring finger of her left hand. As Cassis Noir Cassis Noir has catlike eyes with green sclerae. Her hair remains mostly the same, except that she now has bangs that closeley resemble the fake bangs she sometimes wears in her civilian form. She wears a textured black skin-tight catsuit with purple details on the arms and below the knees, and matching purple heart-shaped metallic parts on her cat ears, alongside paw-shaped toes on the boots of the suit and a purple zipper on the neck part of the suit, reaching to just above her chest with a purple heart-shaped zipper. The ends of her fingertips have retractable claws, and a long thick belt wraps around her waist and hangs out from the back to give the illusion of a tail. She wears a black mask around her eyes. As Mulmouse Mulmouse wears a skintight suit and mask which is grey with dark pink-tinted black and light pink parts on the arms and legs, and a pink heart on the chest area. The neck area of the suit is also black, and the bottoms of her boots are light pink. She wears a grey and pink mask around her eyes, the Mouse Miraculous hangs from her neck and she wears the jumprope-like weapon around her waist to give the illusion of a mouse's tail. She has the same bangs as Cassis Noir, but her hair is tied into odango-like buns, with some hair hanging from them, and some hanging down to her sides to cover her normal ears up. As Miss Bug Miss Bug wears a skintight red suit with black on the arms, legs, neck and lower half of her mask and black polka dots. The top of her suit is akin to an overcoat, and two coattails portrude from the lower back of it, making it resemble the tops of a ladybug's wings. Her hair is tied into pigtails, with short thick pieces coming down either side of her face and her bangs are facing the right as opposed to the left. The ends of her bangs, side parts, ahoge and her twintails are all red.. As Queen Noir Queen Noir has the same hair as Cassis Noir, but has bright yellow eyes and sclerae, with her left eye's brown mark now being orange. She wears a black suit with white accents on the fingers, legs and chest, and a belt around her waist, although it is notably different than Cassis Noir's belt, being the same shade of black as the rest of her suit, a lot thinner like a normal belt and the buckle instead being a yellow paw pad design.On her head she wears black cat ears, around her neck she wears a black cat collar with a bright yellow bell and she wears a mask on her face which, combined with the colors and design of her suit, makes her resemble her cat. Personality fucked Abilities As a civilian Casey is nothing special and doesn't really have any physical abilities. The main things she does do when she's not transformed is occasional drawings or doodles, and even rarer she'll write things which are usually crap anyway. As Cassis Noir Cassis Noir has enhanced skills such as speed, agility, strength and near-invulnerability, as well as senses such as hearing, smell, night vision and even stealth. She is able to use her claws to grip onto, climb and attack.She also uses her Staff to travel and sometimes in combat, although isn't the greatest at the latter. Her Miraculous-granted power, Cataclysm, allows her to negatively effect or directly destroy anything she touches with her hand when its charged, although doing so will eventually revert her transformation, so she will, usually anyway, only use this when needed. As Mulmouse Mulmouse has much more enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength, and she is almost invulnerable to physical damage. While in this form, she'll sometimes use her jumprope to help in travel or even in attack. She also once tried to strangle Queen Bug with it, of course. Her special power, Multitude, allows her to turn into a number of tiny clones of herself. The clones are small, a lot smaller compared to the Kwamis. In order to activate her power, Mulmouse takes several jumps using her jumprope tool, which makes the bottom section of her legs shine as the tiny clones appear. All of them appear exactly the same as the original Mulmouse. As Queen Noir Whilst she shares the power of destruction and her physical advancements with her Cassis Noir form, Queen Noir can also Trivia * Because this is an AU, thus not taking place within the Quantic Universe, Cassis Noir is technically the first female user of the Cat Miraculous, followed by Alisha. *Miss Bug is Casey's only form where her bangs are swept to the right instead of the left. Category:Miraculous: Adventures of Queen Bug and Cassis Noir